L'été Indien
by celestial kitten16
Summary: When Renesmee moved from Paris France to Forks Washington, she brings with her an Indian Summer and a heart filled with guilt from her mothers death. With her father wanting nothing to do with her, Renesmee is raised by her paternal Aunt and Uncle. It's hard enough being a teenager starting high school, not to mention being a human-vampire hybrid, but now add boys to the mix. AU
1. Prologue

**This is an AU of my own creation, and what I mean by that not only is it an alternate universe, but one of that I made. and this might be something you won't like, but before you pass judgement I would like to explain some important details about this universe and the things that I have changed from the original Twilight universe that Stephanie Meyer created. **

**1. THE VAMPIRE'S IN THIS AU DO NOT SPARKLE. **

**2. They can go out in the sun, still figuring out how though. If I can't think of anything original then it will simply be because it's just one of those things in legends that isn't true. **

**3. Vampire's have descending fangs. They have an extra canine tooth(the fangs) that reside in the gums, surrounded by thin muscles that when they're hungry or defending themselves constrict and push the fangs down and push the other teeth up and back behind it. **

**4. Vampire's eyes remain the color they were born with when they were human, but when their fangs descend they go through a sort of transformation that causes their eyes to either change red or amber. The colors have the same meaning as they do in the novels. Red is for those who drink human blood, and the gold/amber is for vegetarian vampires. **

**5. Hybrid's are not as rare as they are in the novels, but they still present difficult births and mothers who deliver hybrid children more than less times die during labor. 5. In this Bella never moved to Forks, how and where she met Edward will be explained later. 6. Hybrid's do not age as quickly as they do in the novels either, Renesmee is only 14-15 at the start of this. **

PROLOGUE

I don't remember very much of my mother, only her voice and the image of her pale gaunt face after she had given birth to me. She was the first thing I had seen after opening my eyes for the first time after I was born, and I thought she was the most incredible thing, so beautiful, especially her eyes. She had smiled at me, and said one word before the light from her eyes faded. She had held me against her chest, my ear above her heart, listening at the gentle thud grew weaker and weaker, until it stopped completely and her already slack arms around me went limp and let me go. She had been so warm, and I cried when her arms were no longer cradling me. I would dream of those arms holding me, and when I woke I would find myself crying each time with my arms reaching out to the ghost of my mother only to realize she wasn't there, and would never be there. Because I had killed her. It didn't seem fair that I should live while she was dead, even now I lived with the haunting memory of my own father condemning me, cursing my very existence for taking the woman he loved from him. So as I stand here and stare death in the face, I don't struggle against it, instead I openly embrace it with a sense of peace. Dying in the place of someone you loved wasn't so bad. And maybe, just maybe, I would get to see my mother again this way.


	2. Chapter 1

**I am going to try and post links to Renesmee's apartment and room on my profile page, that is if this site doesnt want to be a jerk and lets me.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

**MOVING DAY**

"Renesmee, are you almost ready? Do you need help picking out what to where?" I tried not to sigh as I heard my mom's voice chime from the other side of the door.

"I'm just putting on my shoe's, you can come in if you want." I tell her as I grab the shoe's I had laid out earlier a pair of wedged heeled boots with faux sheared lining. When I stood I was a good two inches taller, an improvement on my 4'11 height.

The door gave a creak as it was opened and my mother stepped into my bedroom. She looked me up and down and frowned. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"It's comfortable." I shrugged, tugging at the bottom of my sweatshirt, the maroon skinny jeans I was wearing making my legs look long. "It's going to be a long flight from Paris to Seattle."

She seems to pout for a moment, and I take those few seconds to look over what she herself is wearing for our move to Washington. As always she was impeccably dressed, standing tall and statuesque. Every article of clothing she wore was designer, from her Alexander McQueen blouse down to her thousand dollar Gucci shoes. Her golden hair was combed to perfection, falling in waves to the middle of her back.

She was most likely the most beautiful woman in the world. Even for a vampire. She had explained to me that it was because she had been so naturally beautiful as a human, that when she had become a vampire that the change had only enhanced what she already had.

Rosalie wasn't my biological mother, but she was the only person that I had felt ever truly loved and wanted me. She had taken me in as her own and has raised me since my father turned me away after I was born.

"Will you at least let me do your hair?" she smiled, looking hopeful as she took a step further into what would soon be my old room.

"Of course!" I loved when she did my hair, every since I was little she always brushed my hair for me every morning after I woke up, and everynight before I went to bed. Sometimes I thought that I was becoming to old for such things despite her insistence, but if I denied her I would also be denying the soothing comfort that it always brought me.

"Up or down?" she asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed as I turned so that my back would be facing her.  
"Up, please." I quickly feel my body relax even though she hasn't even begun.

"No problem, sweetheart, whatever you want." she says, and I feel the weight of the bed shift as she leans forward and presses perfect, full lips to my cheek in a motherly kiss before she begins to work on my hair.

I humm as she begins to run a comb through my bronze hair, gently parting it from the side and beginning an outside french braid down the side to my ear before stopping it and gathering the rest of my hair into a ponytail, and finished it off by twisting the ponytail up into a bun.

Not a hair was missed, each strand strategically placed. Nothing but perfection from my mother. WIth her vampiric speed she could have done it in seconds with the same amount of perfection, but for me she always took her time.

"All done," she sings, and when I turn she's smiling at me, her violet eyes soft and filled with love. "You look like a princess, all that's missing is a tiara."

Turning me to face her, she gently traced the curve of my face down to my chin with her fingertip, and then booping me on the nose, making me smile.

"There she is." she takes my face in her hands and kisses my head before pulling back with a worried expression.

"You've been very serious and quiet these last few days. You don't normally keep to yourself so much. What's wrong?" she asks, taking my hands in hers, and began to wait patiently for me to tell her what's been bothering me.

"Is it really ok that we go to live with Carlisle and Esme? They won't mind having me there?" I asked her, wrenching my face from her hands. "What if they don't like me?"

Carlisle and Esme were the adopted parents of my biological father Edward, my adopted father Emmett and] Rosalie. I had only met my adopted grandparents on only a few occasions, and though they didn't seem to hate me, they never seemed comfortable around me either. I figured out later on, when I was older that they had been very close with my biological mother Bella.

"Of course they want you there, they'll love you!" she tells me, looking affronted. " In fact I just talked to them last night and they are thrilled that we're coming. Esme even especially decorated your bedroom for you." she told me.

"I know Forks is a much smaller town than you're used to, than I'm used to. But maybe that's just what we need. You've seemed depressed lately, even before we decided on this move." she explained, that worried look on her face intensifying. "So spill!"

"What if I can't make any friends at my new school, it was hard enough trying to make friends here. It's different with Maggie and Benjamin, at least they know what I am, that I'm a mon-"

"Don't you dare finish that word. You are an angel, a miracle. You are nothing close to what you think you are." the worried look my mother had been previously wearing turned to one of fury. "Benjamin and Maggie aren't your friends because of what you are, but because of who you are; a sweet, smart, funny, and kind young girl. Not to mention beautiful."

"High school is never easy, no matter who or what you are. But you have me, and your dad and now Carlisle and Esme to go to whenever you're feeling overwhelmed or having trouble with something." the furious expression melted from her face to reveal her usual collected and beautiful self.

"Your beautiful, Renesmee, I just wish you had a bit more confidence in yourself. You're just like-" she stopped, her perfect lips pressing tight together, sealing her own lips.

"Like who?" I asked, but I had a feeling I knew who she was talking about. My biological mother.

"No one, if your finished packing, then come down stairs." she stood, flipping her hand over her shoulder and smoothing out her clothes. "Your dad picked up croissants from that bakery you love so much this morning, he waiting for you with Leo in the kitchen."

Giving me one last smile and kiss, she left the room, and I could hear the whoosh of her leave as she used her vampiric speed.

Letting out a great big sigh, I grabbed my Louis Vuitton bag from the floor, I slipped by iPad inside it and grabbed my phone from my bedside table before standing. Turning at the door I took one last look at the bedroom I had spent that last five years calling mine.

We had moved here when I was just turning to ten. The duplex had been perfect for the three of us, and the upstairs had been turned in to my own personal playroom. This was my home, and now I was being forced to leave it behind and say goodbye to the live I had struggled to create here. Now I had to learn to fit in all over again. It definitely was not going to be easy, that's for sure. But I would adapt, as my family and the rest of my species tended to do when faced with change. With that thought I turned my back on my past and the years I have spent in this place and tried to imagine the future that was waiting for me.

When I got down stairs, my feet and legs were attacked by our pet pomeranian, Lion. I put my things down on the ground beside me and picked him up in my arms, letting him lick my face. I could smell his freshly eaten breakfast on his breath as he panted and licked wet paths along my cheek and chin. I giggled as he yipped and continued to lick my face. He probably missed me since I usually let him sleep in my room, but I didn't want him to go through all the things I had put away like I knew he would, and had shut him out last night. He always had a knack for making messes and getting himself in trouble, it would take more than two hands to count how many times he had gone through the garbage. But he had gotten much better since we had first taken him in. Mom was really strict on him, especially after he had peed on her imported rug from india. She had hired and professional dog trainer, and other than being overly affectionate and energetic, he was perfectly house trained now.

"Ok, ok, I love you too." I say laughing. Putting Leo down, he ran circles around my feet even as I moved towards the kitchen to greet my dad. He was sitting at the small kitchen table in front of a box of croissants.

Our apartment was small, but had a lot of open space in the living room and kitchen. Mom wanted something large and extravagant but I had fallen in love with this place. The terrace had a view of the eiffel tower, and despite the modern design of the apartment itself it was housed in an 18th century building, on a quiet cobblestone street. It was quaint yet stylish. Despite the size I had begged my parents to pick this place, when my birthday came around they had blindfolded me and surprised me by bringing me here, wishing me a happy birthday and welcoming me home. It has been the best birthday so far, they haven't been able to top this place since.

"Morning, daddy." I kissed his cheek.

My father, Emmett, was a very tall and burly man. He was a very intimidating person by physical appearance alone, but he was actually a very funny and sweet man. He was almost entirely made up of muscle, and many people mistook him for a professional body builder. He stood at 6'5, towering over me by nearly two feet. He was also very handsome, with dark curls and dimples, giving him a young looking face not common for a grown man, especially when he smiled. He also had blue eyes. His skin was the same, pale porcelain as my mothers.

His cheerful and childish personality did well to balance out my mom.

"Morning, Ren." he smiles at me, his dimples coming to the surface as he tosses a piece of bacon to Leo. My mom frowned at him for it, she hated when we fed him from the table. He just grinned at her and took a bite out of another piece.  
Vampires don't really eat, but that doesn't mean they can't eat normal food at all. The digestive system changes just like the rest of their body, becoming more sensitive and dependent on certain things. A vampire's stomach could only handle certain foods without rejecting it. Bacon was one of those foods. Most meats were fine actually.

The normal human body couldn't digest blood, but a vampire's body could, turning blood into fuel and energy. Blood was to vampires what water was to humans, without it they would dehydrate, but instead of dying, they would wither up and fall into a coma. For some, they thought that was a fate even worse than death, a constant hunger eating away at your body from the inside out, in pain even in sleep and unable to stop it. Pure agonizing, torture. Forever.

"How did you get to the bakery, I thought we sent the cars ahead?" I said, taking a seat next to him and picking a croissant from out of the box.

"Walked." he shrugged. It was miles from here to the bakery, but for him I'm sure it didn't seem far at all.

"Their still warm," I hummed, gently holding it in her palms, soaking up it's heat before I finally took a bite out of it. The flakey bread melted like butter in my mouth and I moaned, smiling. I took another bite and another, until eventually I had finished with my first croissant and was starting on a second, my mother empty a bag of A- into my favorite mug, the one that looked like an owl. I was about to object and explain that I wouldn't need it, but she had already turned around with the mug in one hand and the other raised in a gesture to silence me. She didn't even need to put her hand up, the look she was giving me was plenty enough to shut me up.

"It's a very long flight, you're going to need it, especially when you'll be in such a confined space with so many humans around you. Don't argue." she said, placing the mug in front of me, the painted eyes glaring into my soul. "Me and your dad have already had ours, now it's your turn.

I stubbornly finished my second croissant as slowly as I possibly could before taking my first sip of the rich and thick blood. It went smoothly down my throat, and I tried not to think of the person who it had originally come from. Because of my grandfather Carlisle who was a doctor many times over, he had connections to a few blood banks and hospitals that would help supply us with blood. Otherwise my parents would usually go out and hunt, but that would mean going into metropolitan France to hunt in the forests. Usually just deer, and if my dad got lucky a bear. But that was rare, unless he really tried hard to track one down.

When I was finished with my blood, my mother quickly washed the glass until it sparkled and packed it away in a box that had yet to be taken out to the movers. Rolling my eyes I finished my last croissant, and listened as the taxi pulled up in front of the house. I wasnt the only one to hear the vehicles arrival either, both my parents standing and facing towards the door.

"Well, I guess it's time to go." said my dad, grabbing our suitcases from the floor as my mother coaxed Leo into his pet carrier, which really was just a giant dog purse to put him in.

Resigning myself to my fate, I gave a sad sigh before pulling my own bag on to my shoulders and taking one last croissant for the drive to the airport, very well knowing I wouldn't be able to have them for a long time so I might as well eat as many as I could now.

"I'm going to miss this place," I say, looking back as my mother opens the door of the taxi for me.

"We will too," she said before kissing my forehead and ushering me into the car.

TBCNC

(To be continued next chapter)

* * *

**I know the first official chapter isn't very long, and I do apologize for that but I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**If anyone has any questions or confused then please send me a message and I'll answer you in the best way I can without spoiling too much.**

**I am really looking forward to reviews. I never really had an interest in AU's before, so I am uncertain about writing one myself because of that so I'm really in need of some positive feedback. I know it's still early for you to really catch on to the bigger picture of this story, but I promise we will get there, just give me a little time.  
Also I have a weird size difference kink so that's why I made Renesmee so short and tiny. I for some reason find short and petite girls extremely cute and attractive, and find that when paired up with a tall and muscular man to be both awkward and adorable.**

**I also promise to do my best in not making Renemsee into a Mary-Sue**


End file.
